Ready to Fly
by PrincessBella15
Summary: What happens when Lois enlist Oliver to help her find out who the Blur really is.
1. Chapter 1

_***I do NOT own the characters of Smallville or DC comics. **_

_**Season 9/10 AU,CLOIS**_

_**Plot: Lois finds out who the Blur is, it's none other than Clark Kent. How she finds out is the mystery. This is the end if the Zod Fight and Martian Manhunter has removed the dagger of Blue K. **_

** As Clark Kent looked at his partner and love Lois Lane, he couldn't help, but smile. Though he did wish he could have told her about Zod and how Carter saved him, but he couldn't, not yet anyway. They still had some problems to work out, but she seemed to have let that all go. He often wondered why because that wasn't the Lois he knew, but something was definitely up. **

** Lois say Clark looking at her and wondered again for the umpteenth time if The Blur and her Clark were one and the same, they sure did kiss alike. Before she could confront Clark, first she needed proof and she was gonna get it. They didn't call her pit-bull Lane for nothing around the Bullpen. She was gonna have to dig, but she was going to find out just what she thought she might know. **

**Lois: So Clark, you sure took off early yesterday, whatya do?**

**Clark: Lois what I do everyday, tend to the farm before and after work. **

**Lois: You know that farm always looks well tended for someone hardly there.**

**Clark: I did rent the back 40 to Ben Hubbard. **

**Lois:umhmm**

**Clark: what does that supposed to mean?**

**Lois: oh nothing just thinking about this story for a minute, I got lost there for a minute, but I heard you about Ben Hubbard. **

** Clark looked at Lois with a speculative gaze. He thought to himself, she couldn't possibly know he was The Blur. Though I think I should tell her soon, we did say our I love you's, but she needs to know all of me. Can she handle the danger? He wasn't sure because she seemed to find that all on her own doing. Would he be adding danger to her? Did she deserve to know? Yes. Could he do it? He wasn't sure. **

**Lois: Hey Ollie, I need a favor.**

**Oliver: And that would be what legs?**

**Lois: I need you to help me find out who The Blur really is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver: I don't know how I can help you. **

**Lois: You're the Green Arrow, you heroes don't talk shop or anything?**

**Oliver: Not exactly Lois (Oliver said hoping Lois couldn't detect the lie, which in a way was truthful. They Didn't talk shop, they worked together to help the world). **

**Lois: Oh, Ollie come off it and help me. **

**Oliver: Lois I don't think I should, I think if the guy wanted his face out there he would have shown it by now. **

**Lois: I don't want to expose him, I just need to know for myself. **

**Oliver: Why is this?**

**Lois: I can't tell you Ollie, but you do owe me one. **

**Oliver: OK, but only since I owe you several. **

** A few minutes later Clark gets a startling call from Oliver. **

**Clark: Hey Oliver, What's up?**

**Oliver: I just got a call from your girlfriend asking for Green Arrow's help finding out who The Blur really is. **

**Clark: I hope you told her no?**

**Oliver: Clark you know I tried too, but I do owe her. I also didn't want her getting into anything on her own. I won't tell her, but I will keep her safe. Maybe it's time you manned up to tell her the truth finally!**

**Clark: You know how much I want too, but I can't risk her getting hurt, but I have been thinking I should. **

**Oliver: Clark, I think she is in more danger not knowing your secret and she can find it in spades on her own you know. **

**Clark: I know,I just can't right now I want it to be right. **

**Oliver: Ok, I'll play along to you two for now, but you owe be big Boy Scout. **

**Clark: Thanks Oliver. **


	3. Chapter 3

** "Oliver", Lois whispers as she waits in his condo for their Blur meeting and he was running late as usual. He was probably out doing his Green Arrow assignments so she could wait. As she is sitting there she notices he must have left his cell phone by mistake. She just knows Oliver knows who The Blur is, she can feel it in her bones. That reporters instinct is on high alert with this one. Lois knew even if he agreed to help her she would have to investigate Green Arrow along the way. **

**Chloe Sullivan**

**Author Curry**

**Victor Stone**

**Johnn Jonezz**

**Dinah Lance**

**Bart Allen**

**Emil Hamilton**

**Clark Kent**

**The Blur**

" **Ha, I knew he knew who The Blur is, but who all on this list is a hero and who is not is also a really good story to investigate as well. The names on the Caller ID shocked her because anyone of them could be a hero too. The thing that stuck out to her was The Blur came after Clark Kent, hmmmm. Lois checks the number 352-567-6869 as the number of The Blur. Lois was ecstatic t hat she FINALLY had The Blur's number after all those phone-booth conversations with no Caller ID. **

** Lois dials the number and waits impatiently as the line rings, obviously a cell phone with all the saves he makes in the day around the city and beyond. **

** "Hello a disjointed voice answers", Lois' heart takes a dip as she was hoping to catch his real voice. "Hi, it's Lois, Lois Lane". " I know who you are miss Lane, but how did you get this number"? 'Um, See I kinda took it from the Green Arrow's phone he left, I kinda know him. Actually Oliver Queen is my friend. I found out about him last year you see". "I see Lois, that's invading his privacy". "I know it is and I am sorry, but I wanted to talk to you, find who you really are".**

** "Lois you know who I am, every time we talk I give another piece of myself to you, a truth no one else can know". "Wow, I am sorry for being nosy I just wanted to know more of you""I know you did, but you should probably apologize to Oliver more than me, after-all I knew it wouldn't be long before you were curious". "You knew" Lois said as she shook her head in disbelief. "But how"? **

** "I know you Lois". "OK, Now that we have all that out of the way, can we talk Blur"?**

"**Sure Lois you can ask me anything". **

** As Lois and The Blur talked they shared more secrets with each other than Lois had ever shared with Clark. If she was honest she was in love with two very different men. As she hung up from talking to him she didn't know what to do about her feelings, but she was on a mission and she wasn't letting up even if Oliver Queen wasn't really helping her she would find out. Before she left she did copy down the names and numbers except for Clark and Chloe's as she knew them, but one way or another she was going to find out, Was Clark Kent really The Blur. **


	4. Chapter 4

As Lois entered the Daily Planet after waiting over two hours for Oliver she saw Clark Kent at their shared desk.

"Hey, Smallville I hope you are working on our story for Perry".

"Lois I had too since you were gone so long, what were you doing anyway"?

"Oh, I just had to go see Oliver about a favor".

"What kind of favor would that be,Lois"?

"Oh, it's nothing to worry your pretty little head about".

"Lois, I always worry about you, I love you more than you can ever know"

" I love you too Smallville".

"Every time I see you Lois, you take another piece of me with you each time, pieces of my heart and my soul".

Clark's words rang a bell inside her head, The Blur had said that she took a piece of him every time too. Clark Kent just let his secret out the bag and didn't even know it. No matter who he is he can't hide his feeling for me. As I thought back on everything I had also given myself heart and soul to the two parts of him. It was not easy thinking you were in love with two different men, but now it all made sense.

Now what to do, what to do. I know I shouldn't tell him I know, but I want to so badly. I want him to know I love him so completely powers or not. Nothing matters to me except he is my Smallville and I will always be his Lois.

I am scared because I know if I know about him I could put him in danger and I just don't know if I can do that, not yet. Do I have the will to leave or to stay? I think I need to stay and protect him from leeches that would exploit him and his powers. Whether he knew it or not Clark Kent needed me as much as I needed him.

"You're my soul-mate too Smallville, always will be.

Lois seemed as if something had clicked in her mind about something. She couldn't have put together I was The Blur? Could she? Yes, She could. The question remains should I go ahead and tell her already. I can't I want to make it special when I tell her, like a romantic dinner for two at the farm.

That is what he will do ask her to the farm tonight and see where it goes. If she is onto The Blur through Oliver he didn't have much time anyway and he wanted to be the one to tell her and not her finding out. He had wanted to tell Lois for over six months now.


	5. Chapter 5

**As Lois walked into the Kent Farm she saw the lights down low and candles everywhere. There were rose petals all over the ground and a nice beautiful bouquet of blue roses to match the red petals that were scattered. The house smelled so much of Roses and fragrant rose candles. Lois could even smell Clark's scent mingled him. **

** This made her nervous, yet excited with butterflies in her stomach. Was Clark going to propose? She would say yes she was certain of it. "Hi", Clark says coming up behind her in his best bedroom sexy voice. **

"**Hi Clark, this is beautiful. How did you get blue roses"?**

"**I had them dyed because I thought it would contrast the red roses well".**

"**Clark, I think you just love the primary colors myself, but it is very beautiful with the candles".**

"**Lois, please sit down and have you a glass of white wine before I serve the shrimp and lobster with salad. There is something important that I must tell you. It's not easy for me, nor will it be easy for you. I do think you are the one person I feel I can get this right with".**

"**Please sit down and tell me".**

"**I have had too many relationships that have ended too soon because they have known and I don't want that to happen to us. I have been afraid all my life of being an outsider, of being alone. I don't feel that way with you Lois, I feel special. Lois, you are the one I want to get this right with or my heart and my soul shall never be from that moment on. This has been a burden on myself, my family, and my friends who know this and I would never want to put that burden on you. Though I am certain you are close to knowing and I wanted to be the one to tell you myself. Lois, I am The Blur". **

"**Clark, I know I figured it out when you and The Blur said the same thing to me within a day and I thought about telling you I knew, but it was not my secret to tell. Clark, you will never be a burden on me for I love you from the deepest depth of eternity to the lengths of infinity. There is no other man in this world powers or no powers who means as much to me as you do and always ****will. I hope one day to be your wife and have your children just so I can be even more apart of you than I always am. If that is not my destiny with you I will accept it, but you will never leave my heart because it will always be yours".**

** Clark gathered me into his big strong arms and gave me a kiss that would melt a volcano. My arms circled his neck as the kiss became deeper with more feeling and love than I ever thought possible within a kiss. This was my Clark and in my heart I knew I would keep him forever. Just as I was about to take off his shirt his phone rings. **

"**I have to take this Lois, it's Oliver".**

**CPOV**

"**Clark, I need you at Watchtower ASAP, we have a situation we need your help with", Oliver said. **

"**I'll be there is a second".**

"**Lois, I have to go, but know I love you and appreciate you more than you can ever know. It means so much to me that you just accepted me with no hesitation when others have, but there is more that you need to know. I love you with all my being. Now, I must go save the world".**


	6. Chapter 6

** "Lois", Clark called once he had got back from the Earthquake in Japan. There was still so much work to be done over there, but the Johnn Jonezz was on it as Johnn and I had similar powers. I did have to take care of the nuclear plants as Johnn was afraid of fire and if they exploded he would not have been able to help him because fire can strip his powers away. **

"**Clark I am still here, I slept in your bed last night waiting on you, it smelt of you and I felt you right beside me that way". **

"**Lois, you are always with me because my heart is you. Though I do need to tell you how I got my powers. I am an alien from an extinct planet called Krypton. I was sent here as a baby to save me. I get my powers from the yellow sun. I have an ice fortress in the Arctic with the embodied voice of my dead biological father to give me guidance and training. I have many powers, I can shoot fire from my eyes, I can hear a dog twenty miles away, I have X-Ray, microscopic, Ultra-red, and telescopic vision. I am invulnerable to anything non-magical, I have super-breathe and Freeze breathe and exert the propulsive force of high winds. Also, I have a infinitive life-span". **

" **Wait hold up there, An infinitive life-span? What does that mean for us"?**

"**It means that whatever may happens we will always be together because you have my heart".**

"**And you have mine too Smallville". **

"**Lois, know this that if I were to outlive you, apart of me would die with you. That is how much you have captured my heart and soul more than anyone I have ever or will ever known. You are my soul-mate in every conceivable way". **

"**Smallville, I want you to promise me something that if and when I die I want you to move on with your life. I would not rest easy knowing that apart of you was dead. You have my heart so know that I will never leave you. As long as you have my heart and I yours we will NEVER be parted".**

"**Lois, thank you for that is it is the greatest gift any will ever give me. I love you so much it hurts and nothing can hurt me except losing you. Though now after what you told me, I will never have to lose you" **


End file.
